1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to, for example, a liquid ejecting apparatus of an ink jet type printer and the like.
2. Related Art
As an example of the liquid ejecting apparatus of a related art, there is an ink jet type printer in which ink (liquid) that is supplied from a liquid storage section (a liquid accommodating section) is ejected to media from a liquid ejecting section to thereby perform printing. Further, among these types printers, there is a printer in which a pressure adjusting valve called a self-sealing valve is provided in the midway of a supplying path through which ink is supplied from the liquid storage section to the liquid ejecting section (For example, JP-A-2011-255643).
The pressure adjusting valve includes a pressure chamber that causes the ink to stay. When the ink is consumed in a liquid ejecting head (a liquid ejecting section) and thus a pressure of the ink in the internal portion of the pressure chamber decreases, the valve body is moved to a valve opening position to be opened. For this reason, the ink is adjusted by the pressure adjusting valve so as to have a predetermined pressure that is capable of forming a meniscus in a nozzle, and as a result, the ink is supplied from the liquid storage section to the liquid ejecting head.
Further, in the case of such a printer, gas bubbles are likely to be generated in the internal portion of the pressure chamber of the pressure adjusting valve. In the related arts, such gas bubbles companying the ink are discharged from the internal portion of the pressure chamber through the liquid ejecting head. However, in a case where the ink mixed with the gas bubbles (fluid) is discharged from the internal portion of the pressure chamber through the liquid ejecting head, the gas bubbles in the internal portion of the liquid ejecting head remain, and thus there is a problem in that a reverse effect is exerted to the ejection of the liquid.
Further, such a problem occurs in not only the ink jet type printer, but also commonly occurs in a liquid ejecting apparatus in which a pressure adjusting valve is disposed in a supplying path through which liquid is supplied to the liquid ejecting section.